Up Through the Ashes
by Darkrose19
Summary: Was it coincidence that he met that man there with the hat or was it fate? He wasn't sure what to believe in; that he was in a different world seemed too preposterous. But then wasn't his true desire just as preposterous? "You can call it fate if you like," the dark haired woman said with a knowing smile. "But there is no such thing as coincidence. There is only the inevitable."
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I am currently obsessed with Marco x Ace and decided to try my hand at such a fanfiction. This will be my first Marco/Ace pairing and I'm actually really excited about it. However, this is not my first time writing so feel free to spout out whatever praises or criticizes you'd like; just make sure they aren't nonsensical.

**Summary:** One man has gone far beyond what anybody ever gave him credit for and now Marco has a once in a lifetime opportunity. But will he seize the chance or will he question this reality and ultimately himself? "There is no such thing as coincidence. There is only the inevitable."

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own One Piece or the characters; if I did Ace would not have died. Also, there will be mentions of Marco having a peculiar condition. Said condition is not from my head, that is from Five Days by Reiki-Piratical. If you've read it then okay, it's an awesome story and one of my favorites! If you haven't read it then don't worry it has no correlation to my story, I'm simply incorporating it into mine with some tweaks here and there. So bottom line is; I merely own the main plot.

**-.-.-**

**Prologue**

If someone were to ask how he fell in love he couldn't answer, because truthfully he wasn't quite sure how himself. He could tell them when, where and with whom but _how _was still a mystery to even him. In all honesty he had never planned to fall in love, never wanted to fall in love. To him there were too many complicated variables that worked against his favor. Besides, all a man really needed was the wide open seas of freedom, adventure and his 'family' to share it all with. There should be no more room for anything else, or so he first thought.

None of them knew what they were getting themselves into, or what would later become of them. All they knew was that their Oyaji made a decision and it was final. Whether he himself knew what his decision would put his sons through was unknown but nobody questioned him. Instead they welcomed their newest member with open arms, even as the distrusting brat tried, unsuccessfully, to take their Oyaji's head. Each time he would fail and each time he would still still try again until after the hundredth time something changed. He had asked why.

"Why do you guys call him "Pop"...?"

Truthfully it had been the question they were all waiting for, because a son who doesn't understand his father can't even hope to be happy. And that's what they were, happy. Happy to be loved and accepted by someone strong and admirable and as one of the oldest members it was no surprise that he was the one to put things in a quicker motion.

"Because he calls us his "sons"."

Whether the boy understood at least that much was an unasked question, because even if he didn't know now he would eventually. To the others, however, it was the simplest of explanations in the world.

"We're hated all around the world, yoi. But we're happy...words like these make us happy."

Though the boy couldn't see him, having had his own face hidden in his lap, the happy son gave a truly genuine and happy smile. A smile that, for some unfathomable reason, he desperately wanted to see on the young man's face.

"Will you take Whitebeard's mark on your back?" were the last words that inevitably put everything in motion.

The young man, or boy as some still called him, took Whitebeard's mark upon his back and quickly rose to the title of Second Division Commander. Nobody argued about it and instead cheered and congratulated him. He was their brother who, once opened and relaxed, has a charisma that seems to draw others toward him. A charm that somehow had ensnared the most wildest of birds.

For a while things were wonderful and joyous, like a paradise out on the open seas. Nothing was out of place or amidst, it was as perfect as their lives would get.

Unfortunately, happiness does not always last forever and slowly but surely everything began to crumble and fall apart. Their paradise on open seas became a hell of nightmares that would no doubt threaten to tear them all apart.

In the end, however, it did more than simply tear them apart. The pain and anguish that was left to the living was almost too much to bear, alone without their father and youngest brother. But more than anyone's pain or sadness was the shattering of a bird's heart that no amount of flames or tears could ever mend. For in those last moments he lost more than a father and a brother, he lost his world. The pain and suffering none of them could foresee left a little brother catatonic, a family crushed and a special bird broken.

Little did they all know that the grand scheme of one man was only just beginning.


	2. The Ghost of You, My Sign

**Chapter one**

**A/N:** I forgot to mention that you should really pay attention to what you read because I plan on making this one of those stories where it jumps around a bit but everything connects. Or mostly everything anyways, some parts will just be added bonuses for you guys ;) Also, please tell me what you think of Marco; whether he's too OC, not reminiscent enough of his Devil Fruit or whatever it is. Like I said before, this is my first One Piece fanfiction.

A heads up, not all the chapters are going to be up quick so bear with me. I do have a job and on the 26th I'll be starting my second year college so I'll be busy but I'll make damn sure I finish this! You guys just got to make sure to give plenty of awesome reviews so I know how badly you want the next chapter and so I don't lose interest. :) It's a give and take deal.

** StarPurpleandBlue:** Thank you for being the first to write an awesome review! Don't worry about ramblings, I love when readers give me their thoughts and opinions it lets me know how into there are and even makes me rethink how to write the rest of my story so it turns out better for everybody to read. I won't say who is who yet or who may/may not show up but as for the scheming man I will at least tell you that no it is not Fei Wang Reed, sorry. Hope I don't disappoint you more than that and I really look forward to your reviews! :)

* * *

**The Ghost of You, My Sign**

_"I never thought you'd slip away_

_I guess I was just a little too late"_

In the days following the events of Marineford the remaining Whitebeard Pirates watched as their father and one of his beloved sons were buried side by side on a hill of a nameless island somewhere in the New World. Thanks to Red-Haired Shanks they were allowed a proper burial where their loved ones could visit in peace. Despite him not being one of Whitebeard's sons it was still a bit of a comfort to see the other Yonko pay his respects.

While they had never really been allies there was no doubt that Shanks held great respect for Whitebeard and even cared enough about Ace to confront his captain said boy meeting Blackbeard. Although, in the end all Shanks could do was stop the war before it got even further out of hand.

For several days after the funeral Marco had forced himself to appear strong and stable for the rest of the crew even when he felt utterly dead inside. There was no surprise that, as First Division Commander, Marco took over as overall captain. In retrospect it was the most logical choice, the former commander not only being one of the oldest of the crew but also having been one of the closest to Whitebeard. He knew the strengths and weaknesses of the entire crew, knew each island marked as their territory, calculated their loot and distributed allowances all as the First Division Commander.

It took a few days more to fix the remaining ships and then re-establish a main ship since the original Moby Dick had been melted away by, the then Admiral, Akainu's magma. Even with Marco as captain they kept Whitebeard's mark as their own and continued sailing under his name.

After they had finally set sail almost three weeks later they immediately worked to defend what little territory they had left. Fishman Island, which was one of their foremost destinations, had already been claimed by Big Mom and while it didn't sit well with most it wasn't the worst that could have happened. Against much protest Marco left the island in the other Yonko's protection, reasoning that as they were now they couldn't hope to take down Big Mom. In addition it would also take most, if not all, their focus and power to protect their remaining territory.

As Marco predicted it did take almost all of their focus and power to defend seven islands. However, in the end they only managed to keep three islands under their father's name. Even then Marco had to make the tough decision of leaving three divisions to oversee an island each. When he finally made the wisest choices he left divisions six, nine and fifteen to each protect an island.

Based off their results of the months immediately following the war it was obvious that Whitebeard's crew had suffered greatly and were significantly weakened. Even before the war they were one commander short and now they were down two commanders as well as their Oyaji.

It's true they all felt the pain of losing a big chunk of their family, could feel the hole it left in their hearts, but they all knew that more than anyone else Marco carried the deepest wounds. Though nobody could see them they all knew they were there. In a place where wild blue flames could never reach; three scars remain forever etched into his soul.

Come two years later, scars still permanent reminders, Marco and the Whitebeard Pirates, who had been keeping a low profile, were immensely relieved to finally hear news of the Straw Hat Pirates. Not only had Luffy recovered and reunited with his crew but it quickly became apparent that they all grew much stronger in those two years apart. The fact that even after those two separated years Luffy's crew all returned together had the tension around Marco, which he hadn't realized was there, finally dissipating.

That night, using Luffy's return as an excuse, the Whitebeard Pirates celebrated with plenty of food, drinks and laughter to go around. In truth it was only their third celebration since the death of Edward Newgate; the first having been Marco's assuming role as captain though it hadn't been much of a celebration. The second one hadn't been much different but this time, this time they had a true reason to celebrate. Because Monkey D. Luffy, Ace's little brother and the idiotically courageous boy acknowledged by 'The Strongest Man in the World', was alive and finally in the New World.

* * *

Not long after news of the Straw Hat Pirates and the Heart Pirates forming an alliance reached them did Marco decide to pay another visit to the graves of his fallen loved ones. It had become something of a routine for him, visiting the grave site at least once a year. Most of the time it was around Ace's or Whitebeard's birthday but this year was an exception. This year he went early to bring news to Ace of his little brother who he constantly worried over even when he was poking fun at the younger pirate from miles away.

The soft breeze that came from the north gently tousled blond locks as Marco placed a barrel of sake between the graves, as if a large hand was ruffling his hair in appreciation. Marco simply smiled at each head stone as he took a seat in front of them, a few feet back with his legs crossed. He knew the others wanted to greet them too, and he would let them, but for now this was his peace.

"Hey Pops," he started. "Hey Ace. Hope you and Thatch aren't causing Oyaji too much grief." With a tug of his heart Marco gave a light chuckle, a small smile on his lips.

Though it was a one sided joke the male could imagine the two notorious pranksters sharing similar pouts of false indignation as their Oyaji laughed with amusement that somehow held his overwhelming affection for the two mischief makers who were so obviously proud of such titles. Marco could practically hear the rumbling of the larger man's laughter encompassing the lighter laughs of two younger males. As imagined as it all was it still gave another painful tug at his heart but he managed to continue.

"Luffy is back, yoi. And already causing trouble," Marco said with a shake of his head, finding it almost ridiculous how much alike the two brothers were.

"Seems he's made an alliance with that Death Surgeon, Trafalgar Law."

Honestly, Marco wasn't sure what to make of the alliance. It wasn't so much that he allied himself with someone as it was _who_ he allied himself with. Law was obviously the type to think of every possible action followed by the consequences, good or bad, and chose the one that would benefit him the most. Then again it probably wasn't even a normal alliance considering Luffy was related to Ace who could be pretty innocent and or delusional sometimes. Marco wouldn't be surprised if Luffy saw it in completely different meaning and so he only hoped things will turn out better than the several worse case scenarios.

For a while longer the former commander carried on his one sided conversation, telling how the crew –because for the life of him Marco could not call them "his crew" like a captain would– were holding up and how Haruta had managed coheres Izo into being a prankster's accomplice though they were nothing like Ace and Thatch.

At some point Marco had started talking to Ace alone, imagining the young man's usually grinning face marred with freckles across his cheeks bones. He remembered how the fire user would always complain about those freckles giving him a childish appearance, cursing the "damn useless freckles" until Marco would make a comment that suddenly turned his frown into an embarrassed pout that only made him look that much more childish.

He didn't ask the deceased pirate any questions, because he knew there would be no answer. Instead he simply told him things he used to normally tell him; how he would always be a trouble maker just like his little brother, how much of a glutton he was –again just like his little brother– and just simple nonsense. Surprisingly he even made a joke about their food supply actually lasting them until the next island, which almost never happened with Ace around.

To others it might have sounded as though he was talking poorly about Ace's habits and personality but in reality it was how they normally spoke to each other. It wasn't constant but from time to time they would throw good hearted insults back and forth until one, or both of them, gave in to the laughter. They weren't the only ones either, they both did it with Thatch and Haruta did the same thing with both Vista and Izo. If someone asked the rest of the crew about it they would just say it was two, sometimes three, brothers joking around.

By the time Marco ran out of things to say the sun was already setting. He had spent almost the entire day sitting on the hill in front of their graves talking about anything and everything. Like always, though, he felt just a little lighter after, as if the built up stress of being captain of their rowdy bunch had been eased off his shoulders. That didn't mean his heart was any less heavy but he did feel like he had a clearer head so with simple fair wells the captain descended down the hill.

When Marco returned to the ship he was glad to see everything was still intact and nobody seemed to have a guilty conscience about something the captain may or may not have noticed yet. For the rowdy crew had behaved themselves and so were promised a party the next night after the entire crew had a chance to visit the graves. Surprisingly the crew had gone to bed relatively early after dinner despite their obvious excitement. Or perhaps it was because of their excitement that they went to bed early.

"'Early to bed early to rise' as the saying goes," chuckled the blond man as he crossed to the side of the ship towards the island they were currently docked at.

Effortlessly he jumped on shore, landing with a graceful ease that came relatively natural to him. In part it came from the many years of fighting and honing his skills but more than that it was who he was. He was light and graceful with power that was befitting of the title of First Division Commander, and now captain. Over the years he had learned that not everything depended on power and strength alone and had worked to define the smaller skill points he lacked before. Now those skills were being put to use as he quietly left the ship.

While everyone was asleep, save for the two on watch duty, Marco decided to spend his sleepless night with Ace. Before the dark haired pirate would often knock on his bedroom door when the blond couldn't sleep and would instead re-read one of the few books he owned. If or how he knew the higher commander was unable to sleep was something Marco never could figure out. On those nights, however, the two of them would share a few drinks and at some point Marco would pass out only to wake the next morning feeling fully refreshed but somehow still feeling as though something were lacking. Only months later did he finally realize what that something was.

_W__armth._

The warmth of an extra body beside him, silently telling him he wasn't alone. To feel the warmth that drives away bad memories and lucid nightmares. It was something he had lived without for so many years that now, without that siring warmth, he could hardly sleep and when he did; he dreamed. He dreamed of chasing the warmth, following it anywhere it went no matter the distance. Then it would disappear out of thin air but he would search for it no matter how long it took and when he finally found it; the warmth flickered wildly for a moment, as if calling to him, only to fade out in the end.

Like animals humans have instincts that drive them, some innocent and some not, but for Marco he held strong instincts of both, as was typical for Zoan type Devil Fruit users. Most he could live with, as he did for so many years already. He had long since mastered his mythical creature but in some cases even, after mastering their Devil Fruit, there are still certain instincts they cannot completely control. Even Marco was no different.

For Marco warmth was more than just a body, it was peace and energy. It was part of something that, no matter how hard he tried to resist, he would always return to. Against pride, against though, even against all bases of reason, he would search for it and he would always find a way to return . In a way that was exactly what he was doing as he found his way back to the hill, back to those distant memories of warmth.

As he reached the top of the hill to in front of Ace's resting place with the light blanket he carried –a gift from the fire user— Marco found someone he knew did not come peacefully and was not always alone. Standing just behind Ace's head stone, part of him blocked from view, was a large man that resembled a bear with oddly disproportionate legs. His spotted grey hat, which matched his pants, sported the same fuzzy round ears at the top and his black jacket bore the same target cross with paw prints lining the bottom. With a purple colored Bible in gloved hands there was no doubt who it really was; the original that became the model for those damn Pacifistas.

Bartholomew Kuma.

Reflexively Marco let the blanket slip from his hand to the ground as he slid one foot back in preparation to dodge, attack or defend. Part of him doubted the man would attack just yet if he hadn't already done so when the pirate was walking up the hill. Then again he wasn't really human anymore and therefore likely had no conscious thought process.

"Calm down," spoke an unfamiliar voice as a dark figure slowly emerged from behind the large cyborg. "He's not going to attack, I promise."

"What makes you think I'm going to believe a Marine, yoi?" Marco asked in a mocking voice, a light smirk playing across his lips.

Despite being unable to full see his face, as the man finally stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight the pirate captain could tell that h was much younger than himself, most likely in his mid to early twenties. He wore a dark colored top hat that looked slightly worn but well cared far with what appeared to be a pair of goggles wrapped around it. Beneath the hat was short curly blond hair and while the hat hid the top of his face the toothy grin he gave showed he was missing just one of his pearly white teeth. Though there was a light chill in the breeze the young man seemed about as unaffected by it as Kuma did even with the lack of clothing.

Surprisingly he reminded Marco of Ace in a lot of ways, with his light blue cyan shorts held up by a belt with a sort of flower-design on the buckle and plain black boots. He wore no shirt beneath the dark blue jacket; sleeves rolled up just before his elbows, and instead had a cravat around his neck. More than anything he looked like a rich brat who hadn't grown out of his rebellious stage yet.

Gripping the rim of his hat between his thumb and forefinger the younger blond gave a cocky grin that had Marco blinking then narrowing his pale blue eyes. "Oi, oi. Who said I was a Marine?"

For a moment the Devil Fruit user glared at him. That grin, cocky and teasing, was the same grin he so often saw on Ace's face when the Second Division Commander found something ridiculously entertaining. That or when he was looking for a truly enjoyable fight. No matter which it was, with Ace involved it almost always turned out to be outrageous in one way or another.

"Then why would you be accompanied by one of the Government's project guinea pigs?" Marco replied with a finger pointed lazily at the former stature of a human, his own posture slightly relaxed as he sensed no immediate threat though he was still alert.

Still with that grin stretched across his face, which was actually beginning to annoy the pirate, he released the grip on his hat. "Let's just say I'm borrowing him for the moment."

"And what business do you have here, yoi?"

"I came to pay Ace a visit and thought it was time I met you," he said nonchalantly as he tilted his head just enough to show one blue-green eye. "Marco.

* * *

_Orange and yellow bled into the horizon and reach up above the tall, strangely designed buildings to mix with the slowly darkening sky, hues of light purple splashed through the fiery colors. It was a magnificent sunset that had citizens stopping to enjoy the view for a moment before managing to tear their gaze from the painted picture to carry on with the rest of their evening. In front of the only old styled Japanese building, however, were two few people who paid no attention to the setting sun._

"_What do you mean you can't grant my wish?!" demanded a young man in a black top hat, fists clenched in anger._

"_Because it goes against a wish I have already granted but has not yet been fulfilled," spoke a calm feminine voice, long black hair cascading down the petite woman's back passed her waist._

_She wore a long red dress that trailed behind her as the fabric hugged her so in such a close fit, with well-formed and tempting breasts cradled above a black cincher corset*, it left almost nothing to the imagination. A slit ran half way up her left thigh to expose more smooth creamy skin just as the fabric hung loosely around her shoulders before fanning out into butterfly sleeves lined with short white fills that also lined the neck line. Around her pale thin neck was a black chocker with a rose in the center, which matched the designs sown in black along the dress, and black chains connecting one end to the center and the other end to the left or right of the rose. In her hair was another rose that looked almost as if it were holding the two twisted loops of hair against the one side of her head while the rest of her hair hung freely around her shoulders and down her back._

_Distant red eyes stared unwavering into blue-green orbs filled with bubbling frustration. The young man had wished for something that was not yet time to fulfill. Though it would most likely be the same wish she could not grand it this young man._

"_What wish?" he all but demanded as well._

"_I'm afraid I cannot tell you that," the woman said simply._

_The man was getting nowhere with the sly witch and it long since pushed past his point of patience. She told him that his wish was not impossible like he first thought but when he asked for it she denied him. No matter which way he asked for it she would deny him each time. Now she was even denying him a full explanation._

"_What the hell can you tell me?!" the blond practically yelled._

_Despite his intimidating posture, harsh glare and elevated voice the dark haired woman remained unfazed. Her cold red eyes remained locked with his fierce glare, unyielding to his overpowering emotions. Years had expressed to her the many different reactions of humans and so nothing seemed to phase that blank, observant face._

"_Only the one who truly loves fire can fulfill the wish."_

_The man scuffed at her answer and folded his arms over his exposed chest. "I didn't ask for a cryptic answer," he told her, some of his anger slowly simmering down._

_The tall woman in front of him merely gave a small teasing smile as the sun further disappeared over the horizon. Soon the light of the sun would give way to the darkness of the night but neither seemed too concerned. Instead the man with the top hat continued to gaze at the one across from him, his mind thinking over all his possible options before he finally spoke._

"_Fine," he said with a sigh of defeat, head bowed. However, when he raised his head a moment later there was a cunning grin stretched across his lips. "Then I want to be the one to pay the price."_

_For once the accursed woman seemed at least mildly surprised, her red eyes widening ever so slightly with not a single trace of mockery. Silence stretched between the two, one of which appeared more confident about his new wish with just a hint of smugness at the others surprise. It was the first time that anyone had made a wish to pay the price of someone else's wish. The fact that he did so without any hesitation, with no second thought and with such confidence actually had her of all people asking him a deep and curious question._

"_And why would you make such a wish?"_

"_Well Dragon-sama already told me about your business before Commander Ivankov sent me here with his Dimension Wink," the young man began to explain, grin still firmly in place even as he rubbed a finger below his nose as if he accomplished something to be proud of._

"_Since your binding transactions are based on the laws of equivalent exchange a wish as big as my first would mean the price will have to be just as steep. Knowing that I can only assume you'll take something any normal person would treasure more than anything: memories, a bond or love."_

_With the initial surprise gone the female watched the man before her explain his logic and reasoning. The more he spoke the more her amusement of him grew. To think that such amusing people came from one place and almost all of them were charismatic men._

"_So knowing all of that you still choose to make it your wish?"_

"_Yup!" he declared with that same grin of unwavering confidence. "Quite honestly I don't think I could live with myself if let someone sacrifice their love for such a bone-head."_

_**Humans truly are the most mysterious being,**__ the witch thought before deciding she rather liked this young man._

"_Very well, you shall pay the first price," she told him. As she was about to name said price, however, she was interrupted._

"'_First price'? What do you mean 'first price'?"_

"_A price must also be paid to fulfill the first wish and only the lover of a fire can make it."_

_Though the male appeared confused and rather irked he understood more in that one sentence than he did throughout the rest of their conversation. One soul person immediately jumped to his mind when he heard 'the lover of fire' and really, it should have been so obvious even with that cryptic response the witch gave before. The only thing he didn't understand was what price only said lover could pay, and what was even the first wish to begin with?_

"_For you," the witch continued, seemingly unaware of the blonde's silent realization. "Your payment shall be your relationship."_

_The second that she said that last word he knew what she meant, what she really wanted from him. It was the one thing he treasured above everything and despite knowing it would come he couldn't stop the dropping of his heart. After all, he was only human, with a heart that felt pain and lose just like any other._

"_So we'll forget about each other?" he asked, part of him hoping for something just a little bit better but what he got instead was just that little bit worse._

"_No, both of your memories will remain with one difference. He will never remember you as his brother nor the oath you made with them. To him you will have been nothing more than a friend._

* * *

**Cincher corset: for those who don't know it's a corset that does not cover the bustline, and which concentrates specifically on reshaping the waist.**

**Note: I'm pretty sure you've all figured out who the two mystery characters are (for those who don't I'm not going to say yet) but in order for the mystery guy to get to the mystery woman I decided to give Ivankov the ability to send someone across dimensions with a 'Dimension' Wink. Not the most creative name but oh well, I thought the idea was creative enough. Now just wait for my second creative idea coming up in the next chapter! **

**Anyways, please leave plenty of reviews! The ****more productive reviews I get the quicker you all get your chapters!**


	3. The Dream

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: **OMG! I finally it got it posted! I am so happy! And sad at the same time because I have some bad news for you guys. With my current schedule it's going to be harder to try to write this. Between politics, English and trigonometry my schedule is booked and I don't know how much time I'll be able to put into writing this. I'll still continue it, don't worry, and I'll to keep writing whenever I have the free time but I can't promise I'll be able to keep a time frame for new chapters. I'm sorry for the bad news but try to bear with me here okay? No way am I going to let this one die before it's even out of its shell!

Anyways, no more disappoints so here's chapter two! It's a little longer and maybe just a little more crazy but I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to leave reviews, my dear little birdies!

* * *

**The Dream**

"_Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned_

_Place and time always on my mind_

_I have so much to say but you're so far away"_

When Marco awoke the next morning, sun shining down on him with her radiant heat, he found himself on the soft grass of Ace's grave. A light wind brushed through his short blond hair, stirring him further from his sleep as he slowly sat up. He gave a wide yawn with a good stretch of his upper body, finding that the pent up stress in his neck and shoulders felt lighter than yesterday. Even though he could easily heal such a simple thing with dancing blue flames he liked knowing he was still human, could still feel and live with the aches and pains of a normal human body.

For a moment the pirate wondered why he had fallen asleep outside under the chilly night air with no blanket or why he wasn't even on the ship for that matter. Judging from the lack of a headache and feeling rather well rested he figured he hadn't been drunk, though he hardly allowed himself that much alcohol in the first place. It wasn't that he didn't like drinking, he liked it just fine, but ever since Thatch had pulled a not-so-funny prank on him while he was drunk Marco swore he would never drink that much again.

Suddenly, in a flash of colors, he remembered a vivid dream of black tendrils flowing around strangely alluring red eyes that watched him so distantly yet so closely at the same time. He dreamed of a dark voice yelling in the back of his head, teasing and taunting him with what he could no longer have only to hear a voice of indifference speaking above the taunts and teases.

Of hope that swelled in his chest and sent his fluttering heart soring; so much hope that it would have made any other man weep. The words that filled his entire being with such hope, such elation, rang so clear in his ears he almost thought it was real. More than anything he wished it had been but even he knew it was impossible.

Just as Marco stood, stretching the rest of his body loosened body, he heard two voices arguing. At first the voices didn't fully register in his mind until they grew closer, no doubt making their way up the grassy hill. They sounded familiar and at the very least he could tell that both voices were male.

"I keep telling you, he'd never do such a thing," one voice, light with a rather refined speech pattern, said in annoyance.

"What, are you his best friend now?" the second replied just as annoyed. "Nobody knows what's going through that bird-brain's head."

There was a hardy huff before the first voice spoke as the two figures rose up towards the top of the hill. "As opposed to what's going on in your head."

"Least I'm predictable enough not to do something stupid."

"You always do something stupid."

Even as the two bickering commanders finally came into view, one tall with dark geisha styled hair and matching make-up wearing a white kimono trimmed in pink while the short brunette wore a green 16th century style outfit with white tights and puffy shoulder straps, neither one seemed to take notice of the blond. He'd be lying if Marco said he didn't find humor in the way Izo seemed finished with the conversation but still continued to insult the other. If it wasn't for his question he was sure they would have stood in front of him arguing longer.

"Who's going to do something stupid, yoi?" he asked suspiciously, an inkling already formed in his head.

Both commanders turned their heads toward him at the same time, the smallest one being the first to call out his name. Izo was the one to answer his question, confirming the inkling even as it brought a disbelieving pout to Haruta's lips. It was obvious the brunette annoyed him enough to rat out the munchkin's suicide theory to the hypothesized suicide victim, if suicide even classified someone as a victim.

"If I die there will be no one to keep you all out of trouble, yoi," Marco said with a lazy yet playfully smile. Neither of the other two seemed to find the situation funny or even humorous in the least as they looked at him with various expressions of worry.

After a moment of watching the pirate captain Haruta finally spoke, aiming to redeem himself while putting Marco in the spotlight for some answers. "Well what were we supposed to think when our head commander suddenly goes missing one night?" the munchkin all but demanded.

Behind the shorter commander stood Izo who seemed to want to say something more but apparently thought better of it. Instead he added on to Haruta's comment about his disappearance, choosing to add what the majority of the crew saw it as.

"The crew is torn between thinking you abandoned them or that you may have captured," Izo said with a rather serious tone.

For a moment it almost seemed as though the two were pitting against him but the uncharacteristically serious expression on their faces showed that they had been concerned. Had it been Ace to go missing then Marco could have understood at least a little of their concern, god only knew what kind of trouble the Second Division Commander always managed to get himself into. But to raise worry and alarm over him, probably one the only level-headed men of the Whitebeard pirates, seemed rather exaggerated. Never mind the fact that he had never once abandoned any other them. Granted, Whitebeard's name didn't hold nearly as much power as it did before that didn't mean they were suddenly push-overs, and not just anybody had been allowed to be a Division Commander, let alone the Head Commander now. Even if Blackbeard was somewhere in the New World plotting another scheme or if Akainu was the new Fleet Admiral, Marco would be dammed if he let either one of them get the drop on him. While the seemingly lazy and indifferent man wasn't quick to anger both Akainu and Blackbeard were the two exceptions because no matter how much time passes nothing will ever change what those two did.

Marco gave a low sigh as he shook his head slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, yoi," he said. "It was only one night."

At the comment of 'one night' both Izo and Haruta shared a confused and questioning look that went unnoticed by their captain as he had his eyes closed for a moment. With either party unaware of the thought or actions of the other Izo and Haruta watched the blond silently as Marco tried to clear the images of last night's dream from his mind. It wouldn't have been the first time he had a similar dream but this one had been different in more ways than one and Marco couldn't stop from feeling like there was something he wasn't letting sink in. Or maybe it was something he couldn't bring himself to believe, something irrational and illogical. Either way, when he opened his eyes he found the other two staring at him skeptically, as if they seriously thought he was finally losing his sanity.

"Uh, Marco," Haruta started, unsure how to explain everything to in a way that made sense. Said man dropped his fingers from his face as he watched with lazy and confused eyes as Izo continued for the younger commander.

"We've been searching the island for you for just over three days."

Had it not been for the fact that those uncharacteristically serious expressions that still remained on both of their faces Marco might have thought the two were purposely trying to guilt him into something. Knowing Haruta it wasn't impossible but with the way they looked at him, watched him as they waited for any sign or explanation for his disappearance, he knew even they had been more worried than they originally let on. They weren't worried just because of the crew, but because he had disappeared in the night, had been missing for three days without a trace, no hints and not a single word.

Suddenly, Marco realized that his dream was far more than just a wishful dream. It was real; the young man in the top hat, Kuma, the strange boy with the multi-colored irises who kept watching him as if he couldn't understand what language he was speaking. And then, there was the woman. The tall woman who was something he couldn't understand and yet she, above everything else, had given him something he couldn't decide was either good or bad.

_Hope._

She had given him such hope that the memory alone seemed to seize his heart; squeezing it until it beat so erratically he thought he might be having a heart attack. Though he knew nothing about the woman nor fully understood why the man had sent him to her Marco readily agreed to something that, by any laws of factions, should be impossible. He had almost immediately grasped on to the spark of hope he was given despite the consequences, despite the reality had always slapped him in the face nearly every morning. It was so uncharacteristic for him to launch at something without thinking at all, especially to something that should be nothing more than a dream, but nobody else had been there to see him. To be the rationality that had been thrown to the window. At that moment he had decided he would question it later but even though it was later it seemed as though his rationality wasn't beating his ass yet.

"Marco?" a soft cautious voice called, bringing him back to reality.

Haruta and Izo both stood in front of the blond pirate with unmasked expressions of worry, having watched their captain silently. It wasn't very often that the normally laid back but highly observant Marco was caught acting so out of it, though in fact there had only ever been two times something of the nature had happened. Those instances aside there was still a difference between daydreaming and completely losing one's self in thought.

When Izo had corrected Marco's sense of time the look of shocked realization that suddenly went across the man's face made the cross-dresser think that maybe something had happened in those three days and Marco was only just remembering. For Marco, of all people, to show such a prominent expression Izo had a feeling that whatever happened had a large impact on the man and judging by the look on the other commander's face Haruta was probably thinking along the same lines.

After a moment longer of letting the captain muse in his shocked revelation Izo attempted to coax him back to reality only to find that Haruta beat him to it. Surprisingly it only took one call of his name before the pirate turned his attention back on them, blinking a few times until his face evened back out into its normally calm –almost lazy– expression.

However, when he finally spoke he didn't tell them what they wanted to hear, didn't tell them where he was or what had happened. Instead he gave them a simple order that left a disappointed pout on Haruta's small lips.

"Make sure everyone is back on the ship," he told them, quickly taking notice of Haruta's pout.

It was nothing like Ace's varying degrees of a pout –the puppy dog pout or the 'stop embarrassing me' pout being Marco's two weakest points– but it appeared to have some desired effect on him, if only to give the munchkin some form of reassurance. It was kind of weird though, how Ace had been their youngest crew member yet Haruta always looked just a little younger one no matter how much time passes.

"I'll explain things later," he added, which seemed to be barely enough for the time being as the twelfth and sixteenth division commanders moved to carry out the order after a moment's hesitation. Neither of them mentioned the lack of a 'yoi' at the end of either one of Marco's sentences, a small indication that he had been in no mood for arguing or negotiating.

Once the two figures had descended about half way down the hill Marco turned to Ace's grave stone, feeling as though he should say something but unable to say the right words. It wasn't until he was alone that questions finally started popping into his head; questions that should have been thought about before blindly agreeing to anything. Then again wasn't that the saying? 'Love makes you blind.' If that was the case then surely he was still blind beyond help as the only thing Marco finally managed to say were four words he wished he could have said two years ago. Four words he desperately wished he could hear in return before he too descended down the hill.

"_I love you, Ace."_

* * *

_Darkness. The never-ending color of nothingness was everywhere, surrounding everything until up was down and left was right. Nothing seemed to make any sense and the man couldn't figure out if the darkness had invaded his dream or if his dream had invaded the darkness. Had he even been dreaming? The screams and cries of anguish, the growing guilt and pain, the raging fires of red and yellow with gaps of blue; had that all been a dream? If it was then did that mean the darkness had always been his reality? Or was he dreaming of the darkness?_

_The man did not know. All he knew was what he felt; loneliness and pain that spread throughout his chest, leaving him feeling weak and cold, completely miserable. An emptiness that made his heart ache because there was an unmistakable feeling that he needed to be somewhere, needed to find someone while he still had the chance. No matter how tried, though, he couldn't bring a face to mind nor could he remember a name but that didn't change the deep feeling rooted in his chest. It was as if something deeper than just his heart knew something that he didn't._

_Normally a person tended to believe in what their mind told them not just because it was louder but because it's easier to believe in something the mind can interpreted and understand. In any strange situation the more 'sane' person will fall back to reason and rationality before they even touch something as incomprehensible and illogical as a 'feeling'. It's the difference between humans and animals. A cat or dog will generally know a friend from foe by not only looking to their owner but by trusting their instincts, something most humans refuse to even try which results in a lack of connection with everything around them and within themselves._

_However, unlike those people there are still some who do trust their instincts and like one individual he knew the man in the darkness also believed in the soft voice that seemed to be yelling for his attention from somewhere deep inside himself. It was a voice that he could barely hear, barely even understand, and while the voice didn't sound like his own a part of him still reached towards it._

_It was strange how he could remember other names and faces; Monkey D. Luffy and his grandfather Garp 'The Hero', Whitebeard and Red-Haired Shanks and even Vice-Admiral Akainu but when he tried to remember the single most important person in his life, the one person he cared about more than his own family, –because he had never truly cared about his own life– it was almost as if no such person existed in the memories in his head. Yet his body seemed to remember, everything his mind had forgotten his body knew._

_Was it because the visual memories were too painful to recall or was it because of some other reason? Was it the darkness that was engulfing him, swallowing him and his memories until eventually he wouldn't be able to remember his own name? If that was true then how long did he have to cling to those memories before they were all taken away from him, swallowed by the impenetrable darkness? _

_A part of him knew there was nothing he could do; no way could he stop the slow disappearance of his memories and eventually himself. There was no way he could save himself because as it stood he could feel himself floating through the dense sea of black before suddenly he was swallowed by it, drowning in it as it drug him deeper underneath. It felt as though hands, icy to the touch, had not only seized his rapidly beating heart but had also curled long frozen fingers around his neck and slowly squeezed. They squeezed long and hard as their grip continued to tighten, pulling silent tears from his eyes and painful gasps from his throat as they suffocated him inside and out while the darkness flooded all around him until it was as if his own existence would be swallowed and forgotten in the blink of an eye._

_Marco suddenly awoke with a startled gasp as he flung himself forward into an upright position, one hand going to his neck while the other clutched at the open flap of his purple shirt just over his heart. For a moment he seemed disoriented as he sat on the hard ground with soft gasps of air and wide confused eyes staring unseeing in front of him. _

_Despite the brightness of the sun bathing him in warmth Marco couldn't see its bright rays, couldn't feel its warmth. All Marco could see was the memory of darkness as it had tried to suffocate him with those icy cold hands that didn't even have the same shape or feel of human hands. It had felt so real, as if he was really going to be swallowed into oblivion without a trace. And yet, it was almost as if it hadn't really been happening to him but he had felt it as if it were. It was a confusing sensation, like one of those dreams where you switch places with your favorite character but you don't feel like it's really you moving and speaking. The question was though; was it really a dream?_

_Ignoring the lacking sense of connection it didn't feel like a dream and not just because of how real it had felt. There was a different kind of connection that he couldn't feel until he was awake and was actually himself again. He couldn't quite explain it though, that deep connection that had his heart beating harder and not just from the lingering emotions he felt in that dark place. More than some deep indescribable connection, more than reality and even more than a dream; to Marco it felt like a bad omen._

"_I see you're awake," a distant and almost amused voice said, drawing the pirate's attention toward the tall figure stand several feet in front of him._

_Blinking away the surprise and confusion of the omen of a dream Marco looked up towards the source of the voice only to find a pair of startling red eyes looking down at him. They were eyes that were far different from any normal pair of eyes that he had had ever seen. Attached to those eyes red eyes was a slim and elegant face with soft looking lips and smooth skin, strands of long black hair flowing lightly in the breeze._

_The woman, because there was no doubt she was a woman, wore a long silky black kimono and an equal long red robe that slipped down to her elbows, both of which had a similar design of light colorful smoke dancing around the fabric in thin clouds. With a single red crescent moon amid the smoke along the bottom right of the kimono its bright red color stood out against the black fabric, much like her eyes despite their half size. Keeping the kimono closed was a red and white cincher corset instead of an obi though oddly enough it wouldn't have looked as good with an obi as the silky fabric hugged the thin woman in all the right places which brought a little more attention to her well-developed breasts than normal._

_Honestly, any sane man would have dropped to their knees at the first sight of the woman no matter how unsettling her eyes could make them feel. There was simply no denying that the woman could turn a gay man straight and a straight woman lesbian in less than two seconds if she so wished. Even Marco had to admit that the person standing before him was one of the most beautiful women he had seen but that didn't mean he was going to proclaim some 'love at first sight' bullshit. Not only did her bewitching red eyes unnerve him, which was a big feet, but there was just no possible way he could love her. It was more than simple facts, like not knowing who she was or his usual preference of male partners despite not totally caring about gender; it was because he no longer had any love to give to someone._

_Granted, he loved his crew in the sense that they were all brothers and sisters but that was a different kind of love. The intimate love shared between two hearts, two souls that would otherwise be lost; it was that kind of love that the blond pirate couldn't give to anyone else. He couldn't give someone else his heart because while a part of it went to his family the other part, the larger part, had already been given to someone special. In truth there was nothing left for him to give and it wasn't for some stupid cliché reason as his love dying with him. Even though Ace was long gone Marco still loved him, still would no matter who tried to take his place._

_Finally regaining his normal composure the pirate captain stood up and dusted himself off before focusing his light blue eyes on the dark haired woman who gave him a small but friendly smile. If it weren't for his instincts suddenly yelling at him Marco might have actually believed that smile. __**Might have**__._

"_Who are you, yoi?" he asked politely before his half lidded lazy eyes took in his surroundings. "And where are we?" he added, almost in awe._

_In all his years Marco had never seen anything close to what he was seeing. Large buildings stood tall and proud in random clusters of various sizes on either side of what could only be a road painted black as weird colorful contraptions on wheels swept by in opposite directions while people walked on the farthest side. He didn't know what to make of the fast moving things nor did he know how such tall buildings could seemingly be made of glass and not break. There was no doubt that a majority of them were taller than even the Marines' tallest headquarters but compared to what Marco was seeing now he was almost glad that the Marines couldn't make something that extreme. In a way it sort of reminded the man of Water 7 though on a larger scale and minus all the water, switching the canals with a few plants here and there. But perhaps the weirdest thing was the house behind the long haired woman that looked like something straight out of Wano Country, placed between two tall buildings and yet the house wasn't even half their size. Somehow, Marco already had the feeling that he was farther than just 'a long way from home'._

"_My name is Yuuko," the woman replied in a polite yet flat tone, her deep red eyes watching the pirate. "And this is Japan."_

_At the name of his supposed location Marco couldn't help but blink in confusion, never having heard of such a bizarre name. Was it the name of the island or the town? Was it even a town at all? If it was anything like Water 7 then that had to mean it was a city and not a town but that still didn't tell him where he was._

"_Are we still in the New World?" he asked almost cautiously, feeling as though he might be in for a surprise._

_As the world would have it Marco did indeed receive a surprise, although not a very pleasant one. Then again, what part of his life had been pleasant, minus Ace and his family? Not much since joining the Whitebeard crew had been the first best thing to ever happen to him, Ace being the second but by far the greatest._

"_No," the woman, Yuuko, told him with that same flat tone. "You are in a completely different world from your own."_

_Hearing it spoken so bluntly and with so little emotion Marco was given no reason to disbelieve her words though that didn't mean he did believe them. If he did believe, if he accepted that he was in a completely different world, then that would mean he was actually just a small fish in a big ocean instead of a normal fish in a normal lake. Not that he was normal in any sense of the word but that was beside the point, he didn't even know if the strange woman was telling the truth. If she was then how the hell did he get there in the first place and how could he get back? Too many questions were popping up without any real answers, even as the image of a white smile with a missing tooth suddenly flittered across his mind which pulled along the memories of just before that chilling dream._

_The young man in the top hat had been strong, nearly as strong as Ace had been as he charged the head commander for no apparent reason. One moment he was talking about visiting Ace, who he later said was his friend, then the next he was swinging a fucking boa staff coated with Haki at him. Luckily Marco had been prepared for an attack and was able dodge but when he had counterattacked with a well-aimed kick to the ribs his opponent had managed to block the attack with the other end of the staff._

_It had actually been quite impressive seeing how skilled the man named Sabo was with such a weapon as the two of them had exchanged blows. Even while he was using his Devil Fruit Sabo was still able to keep up with him, though not quite as well as Ace. Surprisingly still, the man had managed to land a couple hits that, were he normal, could have left him beaten and bloodied while Marco was positive he had broken at least one of his opponent's lower ribs and possibly fractured another. _

_Eventually the fight had ended with Marco pinning the man to the ground with one talon carefully over his neck as he stood on his chest, body lit in wild blue flames that danced around in excitement as blue-green eyes stared at him in wonder. It was the exact look Ace had given him when he first saw his phoenix form and then again when their flames merged together for the first time. For a moment it was almost as if Marco had been looking at his ghost, his blond haired ghost. Only when Sabo spoke about meeting someone special did the phoenix snap out of his whirling thoughts of Ace but by that time he was too late to react; Kuma, who hadn't moved an inch during their fight, had suddenly been looming over him and before he could blink Marco had been sent flying courtesy of Kuma's Paw-Paw Fruit._

_Now, with his mind seeming to be over-analyzing everything, Marco could only manage to ask, "Why am I here?"_

_It wasn't a completely stupid question but for once the brilliant Marco was practically rendered verbally incapacitated. Things just were not making sense anymore and for some strange reason he knew he wasn't sleeping, he knew he wasn't in a dream and that seemed to make everything that much more confusing. But more than that, more than the confusion and all the questions was a primal feeling he hadn't felt in years; fear. _

_Though it wasn't quite the same fear as a normal person felt when faced with their death it was still a feeling of fear nonetheless. Marco feared that if he came to accept he was in a different world, that more than one world even existed and someone could travel to one as simple as he had, then what was to say that the World Government didn't already know about it? For all he knew they could have developed some kind of secret weapon from a different world, or possibly worse. Hell, knowing the World Government anything was possible with them, even trying to seize power from other worlds. _

"_Because you have a wish," Yuuko said, bringing the blond out of his over-analyzing thought process and reminding him of his question._

'_**My wish isn't exactly possible,**__' Marco thought as he light scratched the back of his head, pretending to think of a wish even as he tried to ignore the aching of his heart._ _As true as his words were, though, Marco still wished that there was some way, some miracle that would bring back at least a fraction of what was stolen from him._

_How he had still even heard her when he was so lost in thought was something he didn't feel bothered to question as his eyes caught sight of those bewitching red eyes. He had thought there something strange about them before but now he knew for sure, this woman was no ordinary woman and her eyes showed it. They were cruel and frightening eyes that stared at you as if you were beneath them, as though you were less than human and yet appraised you at the same time. Those hard, deep red eyes that looked right through you as they found each and every one of your darkest secrets; saw your deepest desires hidden far into the shadows of your heart. Eyes that denied the way of the world, measured it in reverse before shrouding it in their presence. It was those eyes and that low tempting voice that stirred something inside the phoenix that he thought had long since burned out._

"_I cannot bring back the dead," she told him knowingly, watching as his muscles tensed then almost sag with disappoint before her eyes seemed to look past him for just a split second. Marco didn't see it not did he even sense the presence hiding behind the wall as Yuuko added, "Under normal circumstances. However, the situation appears to be in your favor."_

_Honestly, Marco wasn't sure how to feel at that moment because all he could feel was his heart suddenly pounding so hard against his chest he truly thought he might die of a heart attack but that feeling, that real feeling told him with certainty that he wasn't dreaming. The miracle he had jokingly thought of, faintly even hoped for, may very well be within his grasp._

"_I can grant your wish," she said though her eyes showed something in them that Marco couldn't quite place. "For a price."_

_A price. It was predictable that there would be a price but that fact didn't seem to deter the head commander of the Whitebeard pirates who suddenly seemed liked a completely different man. His blue eyes, normally little more than half lidded and almost lazy like, were open almost as wide as Ace's got when he had seen an 'all you can eat meat festival' sign. Unlike then, however, Marco's eyes looked so hopeful, so pleading, that you would think someone was about to completely shoot him down. Only no one did, and no one was going to because before he could even think of the words they had already left his lips._

"_What price?" he asked with a voice he struggled to get under control but actually failed. _

_For once, Marco the Phoenix failed to control himself when it should matter most. But it wasn't what mattered most because all he could think about right then was having Ace in his arms, to feel his warmth against his body. He would give almost anything to finally feeling the heat of Ace's flames against his skin, to feel it against his flames and watch as red and blue dance together. If it meant he could have that just one more time then would pay any price._

_As if reading his thoughts, Yuuko gave a creepy and knowing smile that didn't fully register in the Devil Fruit user's mind, even as she spoke. "You must sacrifice your ritual," she told him._

_For a moment it didn't quite register in his head, how could a ritual even equate to Ace's worth? How could it even be a sacrifice if Ace meant so much to him? Slowly, though, it started to click and when he finally understood Marco went rigid. Sacrificing his ritual; essential that meant he was to sacrifice himself, or at least a part of himself. While he normally wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice himself for Ace there was a problem with giving up his ritual; he had never actually skipped a single one. Every year at the same time on the same island Marco repeat his ritual just like the year before, never missing a single cycle. Truthfully, he didn't know what would happen to him at this point if he suddenly disrupted the cycle but the more he thought about it the more he found he would risk it. For Ace he would risky his own life so with a nod and a simple confirmation Marco agreed to the price._

_It made him wonder though, was it his fate or his destiny? Was that why he was sent there, to the strange and bizarre world where a strange and bizarre woman lived? Was it coincidence that he met that man there with the top hat or was it fate? He wasn't sure what to believe in; that he was in a different world seemed too preposterous. But then wasn't his true desire just as preposterous?_

"_You can call it fate if you like," the dark haired woman said with a knowing smile. "But there is no such thing as coincidence. There is only the inevitable."_


End file.
